Mizo
Mizo (ミゾ, Mizo) was a assassin of Amegakure created by Sir Aether. Background At the age of 15, Mizo and his brother Hensō began to work for Amegakure as assassins. During the Second Shinobi World War, he was tasked with killing several important Konoha shinobi, succeeding in killing members of the Uchiha, and Hyūga clans. At some point during the war he killed Seidō Sarutobi and Inoran Yamanaka while she was protecting Suzume Uchiha and Nuno Hyūga. At a later point he was killed either during the Second Shinobi World War or when Pain took over Amegakure. Personality Unlike his Hensō, Mizo has been described as brash, impulsive, and not very serious. When assigned a target, he tends to play around or testing an opponent before making the kill, and therefor tends to drag out his fights in order to "maximize" his fun. Also unlike his brother Mizo does have some sense of honor, refusing to take hostages or using other such dirty tactics, though he will do so if forced by his brother. However, he is not above torturing his opponents if they do not give him a good fight. Conversely if an opponent "entertains" him enough during a fight, he will give them a quick death and will write their names on a headstone back in Amegakure. Mizo is also very afraid of his brother, knowing that Hensō will kill him if he ever shows too much weakness or if he is ever critically injured. However, Mizo is very good at hiding this from almost everybody he knows. In battle, he tended to keep his kekkei genkai a secret in order to surprise opponents. He also admitted that he was fond of creating clones to confuse and distract and genjutsu to torment his opponents. Appearance Despite his youthful appearance, Mizo was 25 years old during the Second Shinobi World War. Mizo was a man of about about average height, bust slightly shorter than his brother with messy, spiked orange hair kept in a ponytail, and also possessed red eyes. His typical attire included the standard Amegakure flak jacket similar to Hanzo's with two scroll pockets and also wore waterproof purple shinobi pants with a swirl design on them along with standard black shinobi sandals. He wore a violet headband with the Amegakure symbol on his forehead. Abilities Mizo was a highly skilled shinobi, capable of killing even members of the Hyūga and Uchiha clans. Despite being an assassin, his fighting style has been described as "loud" and "flashy". He wears rubble soled boots to prevent himself from shocked by his own techniques. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Mizo was a proficient with Fire, Lightning, Water and Yin Release techniques. By combining the fire and lightning natures, Mizo was able to create the kekkei genkai Flare Release which created a maroon-colored, lightning like energy capable of a wide variety of purposes from creating dragons guided by pointing his finger at a target, to creating large cages for trapping enemies. By using Lightning Release, he could paralyze his opponent with a single lightning bolt, or using a much wider attack to shock a large amount of foes. With Fire Release he could infuse explosive tags with flames and then detonate said tags after attaching them to kunai and throwing them. Mizo is also proficient with the use of chakra flow with ballistic weapons. His skills were good enough to cut through a thick earthen wall with a lightning-infused kunai and kill the caster on the other side. He was also able to use Lightning Release to escape a self-repairing earth barrier, after weakening its integrity with Water Release, which has been noted to be difficult to pull off without injuring oneself. Mizo has also displayed sensory skills, being able to detect chakra from some distance away and be able to tell that the signature was not from Amegakure. Bukijutsu While he was alive, Mizo was skilled with a wide variety of weapons, from Explosive Tags to swords. While skilled with multiple blades, his favorite was a sword called Dokuga that had the ability to convert his chakra to poison, giving the blade a constant coating of poison. This poison did not take effect immediately after being administered, but during a prolonged battle its effects would become apparent quickly, with the effects starting with numbness of the afflicted area that progresses to a burning sensation, then extreme nausea and finally, death, after 12 hours the poison's administration. Story Redeployment Arc Meeting up with his brother Hensō, his subordinate Kotei and a Taki mercenary named Kakuzu, the plan to wipe out a Konoha base. Several hours later, after receiving information from an Informant-nin, the four begin their plan. Mizo is assigned to kill any Konoha shinobi he finds close to the base while Kotei and Kakuzu venture further out to kill any enemy patrol they see, leaving Hensō to silently kill the base personnel. Some time later, after finishing his part of the plan, Mizo returns to the base and finds a severely injured Shiyō and stabs her with Dokuga. After joking states to his brother that he is getting sloppy. Soon afterwards, Kotei and Kakuzu return. Much to his annoyance, Mizo is assigned to search the surrounding countryside for any Konoha survivors alongside Kotei. Shortly after leaving the base with Kotei, not wanting to deal with him, Mizo forces him to search elsewhere. Not long afterwards, he runs into Team Cho Li but instead of signalling Kotei, he decides to fight them by himself, thinking it would be more fun that way. Beginning his confrontation with Cho Li herself, he notices that the genin members are fleeing but is unable to purse them. The exact details of the fight remain unknown but the end result ended up with Mizo being injured while Cho Li escaped. His injuries force Mizo to seek medical attention rather than continue his search. He then notes how his brother is going to be angry with him for screwing his assignment up. Trivia * According to the databook(s): **Mizo's hobbies was rock balancing. **Mizo wishes to fight Hanzō. **Mizo's favorite food was Sashimi. His least favorite was Miso Soup. **Mizo's favorite phrase was "Lightning from a cloudless sky" (雲ひとつない空から雷, Kumo hitotsu nai sora kara kaminari). Category:DRAFT